


Motherly Love

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [66]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Snuff, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Mikoto is summoned to Askr - and is greeted by Corrin and Azura. Her son and adoptive daughter show her just how depraved that world really is - the Hoshidan queen cut in half vertically, then beheaded.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Motherly Love

Queen Mikoto of Hoshido opened her brown eyes, her mind blurry after being pulled through the substance of reality itself. Getting over her dizziness, she saw a man in some robes. Somehow, she knew straight away that she should always obey him - and that feeling let her pretty confused. What was happening? Where was she? “I’m Mikoto, queen of Ho-” She tried to ask the man about that, but he cut her off.  
“Yeah, yeah, I already know that. If you leave now, someone should pick you up and explain how things work here to you… Unless you want to entertain me right here.” Mikoto didn’t really like the man’s tone, and his last sentence sent shivers down her spine… Just who was this man? The black-haired woman decided it’d be best not to get on his bad side. “...Alright.” She replied, then headed towards the door. As she was leaving, she watched the man raise his golden tool and open a portal - with another woman stepping out of it. Seeing it gave Mikoto some idea of what just had happened - and she proceeded to make sense of it as she left.

Walking out, the queen’s eyes widened as she got to see first-hand, just how depraved this world really was. Even if between her two husbands, the woman had plenty of sex experience, she wasn’t really accustomed to watching other people fuck… And there were many of them. To her surprise, she could recognize some of them - and even more surprisingly, her retainer Orochi was among them. Well, it wasn’t really a surprise that Orochi was doing that, the woman was always happy to do it with anyone - Mikoto was just taken aback that the diviner had also been summoned to this world. But it wasn’t the end to these surprises. Her adoptive daughter, the short-haired, tomboyish princess Hinoka, was happily riding the dick of some man while jerking another one off. She… She raised her better than to do something so obscene publicly! Walking just a little further, Mikoto spotted the younger of her daughters as well. Sakura was making out with her samurai retainer, Hana… And both of them had their hands going under the clothes of the other. Even from a distance, she could see just how passionate the girls’ kiss was. In fact, just looking at it was enough to get Mikoto’s face flushed - and with surprise, the Hoshidan queen felt a wetness form between her legs. W-Why? Why was she finding this sight arousing? She had raised that girl ever since she was a small child! 

Not comfortable with feeling that way about her daughter, Mikoto turned away from that direction and just walked away. However, the whole room was filled with people performing various kinds of sexual acts. Still… No matter where she looked, the people seemed so happy! Maybe giving in to her desires wouldn’t be so bad, either? Even since her husband had been murdered by the Nohrian king, she had been forced into a life of celibacy. Of course, she could pleasure herself with her hands, and Orochi was also glad to assist her on numerous occasions… But truth be told, Mikoto had craved a good, strong dicking for a long time. However, as the queen, she could never do that without ruining her status and sullying the memory of her late husband. Here, on the other hand, she was no longer bound by such limitations. So maybe… Just maybe… She should give it a try?

“Mother! You’re actually here!” Just as Mikoto made peace with that thought, she felt an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turned around, just in time to be pulled into a strong hug by some white-haired man she didn’t recognize. However, she immediately felt some kind of kinship with him. And he called her his mother… Could it be? Was this who her son had grown up to be? She had not seen him ever since he was a little child, for King Garon took him away from her when he killed Sumeragi. “Corrin? Is that really you?” She asked the man while returning the hug. “Yes mother, it’s me. Ah, I’m so happy to see you! Back in my world…” Her son’s voice trailed off without finishing that thought. Breaking the hug off, Mikoto took a step back to take a look at her son. Ah, he had grown into such a fine young man! And behind him stood a blue-haired girl clad in white and blue that Mikoto had no troubles recognizing. It was Azura, her niece… And another adoptive daughter of hers ever since Corrin’s kidnapping. However, with the way she looked at her son, it was clear to Mikoto that she was even closer family to her now. It seemed that the songstress and her son had become lovers here - with Mikoto feeling nothing but happiness at the thought. “Queen Mikoto! I’m glad to see you!” Azura told her with a warm voice once she had noticed that the queen was looking at her now. “And you too, Azura. I’m happy to see a familiar face here.” Mikoto replied, all while looking Azura’s body up. Somehow, it seemed a little different than the Azura back home… And just as she thought this, Mikoto’s eyes stumbled upon the songstress thong. They widened in surprise as she spotted the outline of a dick clearly popping through it. Azura knew just what the woman was watching - in fact, she welcomed her aunt’s gaze. She spotted a perfect opportunity for some fun… And if it went through, then Mikoto would get to see more than just the outline of her cock.

“Oh? Are you new to this world, lady Mikoto?” The songstress shuffled closer to the queen with precise steps of her bare feet. “Then surely you’ve seen it by now… But this world is bound by less rules than those you had to follow back in Hoshido. Did you like what you see, my queen?” At this point, Azura had her face resting directly against Mikoto’s - clearly able to feel the blush forming on the queen’s cheeks. “Did you enjoy seeing your daughters getting fucked? And did you wish that you could take their place?” Azura whispered these last words directly into Mikoto’s ear, her tongue licking it for a bit as her perfect voice spoke out seductively. The shivers of excitement she could see go through Mikoto’s body were all the confirmation she needed. Backing off, she looked at her lover triumphantly - and Corrin smiled back at her. Oh, the things they would do to her… Her cock hardened in her thong just thinking about them.

“Y-yes.” Mikoto answered her after a few seconds, giving another confirmation to what Azura already knew.  
“Then, me and Corrin can give you a proper welcome to this world… If you want us to, that is.” She wasn’t going to take no for an answer anyways, but it was better not to show the queen just how little choice she really had. It was clear to see that it was a hard choice for the queen - her lust was fighting with not wanting to have sex with two of her children. Eventually, however, her lust had won out - and the black-haired woman looked at them both with a smile. “Alright. Let the two of show me the pleasures of this world.” Mikoto replied happily, while holding her hands out towards them. Both Corrin and Azura took one of them each, and then the two younger royals led their mother to their room.

Arriving at it, Mikoto took a curious look at the young couple’s room, failing to notice that Corrin had locked the door behind them. There was quite a few devices there that she failed to understood the purpose of. As the door closed, Azura quickly untied many of the blue ribbons that held her dress together - slipping out of it while letting it fall to the floor. Her cock was already painfully hard in her thong - it felt great to finally pull it off and free her erection. Now, she was functionally nude - her gloves and sock only bringing out the beauty of her body. Then, the singer went for Mikoto from one side, while Corrin did that from the other side. The ribbons holding the older woman’s dress together quickly fell victim to Azura’s nimble fingers, and Corrin peeled the dress’s layers off one by one. Mikoto just watched her children work at her clothes, impressed by how much in sync their actions were. They’d probably done this with other woman before, too, she decided. They’ve truly grown up here… And Mikoto was looking forward to what they could do. Eventually, the two of them had succeeded in removing all of her massive dress - the older woman left in just her cyan bra and panties. “Your body… It’s amazing, lady Mikoto!” Azura called out at the sight of the queen’s massive breasts. Her underwear did cover them well, but it still showed off their size - and they were quite huge. Azura’s dick throbbed between her legs as she said that.

Hearing her, Mikoto looked at her niece again. Her naked body looked great, too… Her breasts, while not as huge as her own, still were quite big. And the dick… Ah, the dick! Azura was just as well endowed as Anankos himself had been - it seemed huge cocks run in the Vallite genes. Mikoto recalled how her sister looked like at Azura’s age… No, even if Arete was a beauty, Azura had well surpassed her mother at that point. The sight of her massive cock made Mikoto’s pussy dampen, a few wet spots popping up on her panties. She was so eager to feel that cock inside her now… And there was nothing stopping her from feeling it up right away. Mikoto moved her hand out towards it, and gently ran her fingers down and back up Azura’s erection - the songstress voicing out a melodious moan with her divine voice as she felt it. Encouraged by that, Mikoto ran her hand up and down Azura’s dick some more, then proceeded to stroke it. The songstress shivered under her touch, showing Mikoto that she still had her talent for handjobs. But… Wasn’t she neglecting her son like this? While keeping to stroke Azura off, Mikoto turned her head towards Corrin. In the meantime, he had taken his armor and clothes off, the prince wearing just his pants now. “Come to mother, Corrin~!” Mikoto called out to him playfully, and so Corrin took a few steps ahead. Once he did, she just pulled his underwear down, his cock springing as proudly as Azura’s did. Then, just like she did with Azura, Mikoto began to jerk him off - the queen giving handjobs to two of her children.

As she stroked their cocks, Mikoto sunk to her knees, getting her face near the level of their dicks. Since she’d been working on Azura for a longer time, she needed to even things out. Her head bobbed towards Corrin’s cock, the queen opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip free. She tickled the tip of his cock with it for a few moments before placing her lips on it, both of her hands still working hard on the dicks. She kissed Corrin’s cock for a moment, happily listening to him drew a few sharper breaths in - hearing that told her just how much he liked it. Then, she slowly moved her head forwards, taking a part of her son’s erection into her mouth. It’s been a while since her last blowjob, and so her mouth got a bit out of shape with it - so she didn’t take any more of it in, and just proceeded to move her head forwards and backwards on the dick. The combined pleasure of her sucking and jerking him off was enough to even the advantage of time Azura had, both cousins making their way towards a climax. “Mother! Ah, Mother!” Corrin called out a few times as it went on. Azura didn’t say anything, but her amazing voice was still heard - the woman letting out moans that were making Mikoto wetter and wetter.

Eventually, Mikoto could sense that they were about to cum. Azura’s cock was throbbing on the verge of a climax in her hand, and her mouth had taken lots of Corrin’s precum into it as well - her tongue feeling how much her son’s dick was pulsating. Spotting that, she removed her mouth from his cock, and backed out a little - placing herself right in the middle between two of their cocks. Then, she jerked them off just a little more - enough that both of them came within seconds of one another. Their semen shot straight onto her face, and Mikoto opened her mouth eagerly to get as much of it as she could into it. Ah, the taste of semen… It was so long since she had it in her mouth. What didn’t reach her mouth splashed onto her cheeks and chin, and as the arcs of their cumshots lowered, also onto her heavy chest. Mikoto happily took a bukkake from her son and niece while looking at them proudly. “I still have it, don’t I?” She asked them both as their cocks finally went limp in her hands. “Y-yes mother! Yes you do!” Corrin answered enthusiastically while catching his breath after an incredible climax. Azura did not respond audibly, but she just nodded with a smile as well. Mikoto looked at them both happily. This was only the start, and she was already enjoying herself so much… “I could get used to living here.” She thought to herself while waiting. Still, it was a shame that they needed to wait for them to get hard again now… But they could serve her with their bodies in different way too.

Grabbing the clasp of her bra, Mikoto undid it - freeing her oversized boobs. She looked at the two children once more, considering which of them to go for. Corrin seemed more in awe of her giant mammaries than Azura did, so she turned towards him. Getting up, she quickly pushed him towards his and Azura’s bed. “Suck on them, Corrin.” She told him as he fell on top of it and she climbed right behind him, shoving her tits right into his face. Corrin’s response was muffled by her tits, but the man did as he was told, his mouth starting to worship his mother’s breasts right away. He pressed his lips against her breasts in a few spots, leaking them with his rough dragon tongue a little before finally latching onto one of her nipples. Then he sucked, and he sucked hard - his tongue still licking spots on her breasts nearby as he did it, his teeth leaving small marks on the surface of her tit as he bit in. As he did that, his hands weren’t idle, either. While he worked on one of her boobs with his mouth, his fingers began to work on the other one. It was so big, that he needed both of his hands to fully cup it - but he did his best to work on it nonetheless. His fingers massages her ample flesh gently, all while he used his thumbs to tickle her nipple - all in all, he was working well on pleasuring her mother through her breasts.

Azura had no problems being left out there. No, she had a duty to fulfill too. Letting her magic fill her voice, she started a simple, yet very potent chant. Just the first notes of it were enough to awaken her dick again, but the songstress proceeded to sing through all of it. Because of her song, her cock grew as erect as it was before Mikoto began to work on it - and the same was true for Corrin’s dick as well. Mikoto heard Azura’s voice and was a bit confused by what she was doing. However, as she felt Corrin’s dick harden again against her thigh, her mind flashed to a conversation she had with her sister in the past. Back then, Arete bragged just much fun she and her husband would have every night - and that her songs could give him the strength to go again right away. Azura must have inherited that power from her mother… And now was using it on both herself and her lover. Well, if her son was ready now… While still keeping her breasts on top of his face, Mikoto shifted her hips. Her fingers grabbed her panties, and pulled them down - her royal cunt no longer covered by them. Corrin had no way to see them with his face full of her tit, though. Still, with the panties gone, there was nothing standing between Mikoto and finally being penetrated by a real cock again. Moving her hips around some more, she managed to put her cunt right over her son’s cock - and then slammed them right down, quickly taking his erection inside her. “Aaaah! Corrin!” She moaned out loudly as he penetrated her. Her son’s cock was enough to fill her up just right - and so she proceeded to ride him while he still worked on her breasts.

While Mikoto bounced on her son’s dick, her huge ass went up and down with it too. And between her giant, jiggling buttcheeks laid Azura’s next destination. Climbing onto the bed as well, Azura slapped her aunt’s butt with her cock. Rubbing it in the crack of her butt for a moment as Mikoto moved it up and down, Azura then guided it towards Mikoto’s asshole. The Hoshidan queen shivered for a moment as she felt the tip of the songstress’s cock press against her sphincter. It had really been a long time since she had last done anal… But Azura managed to make her dick slide inside without any issues. Because of her song, her dick was now as slick as if she had lubricated it with something. Thanks to her magic, she was able to make her dick go inside Mikoto’s ass without any issues - and so the singer proceeded to fuck Mikoto’s ass while the woman went up and down on Corrin’s cock. Mikoto had never experienced a double penetration like that before, but she loved every second of it - the queen moaning passionately every time she went down, taking Corrin’s shaft just a bit deeper inside her. The three of them proceeded to fuck like that for a bit longer. With both of her holes being stimulated like that, and Corrin working on her breasts too, Mikoto was the first of them to come - the woman screaming loudly in pleasure when her climax took her. “Ah! Corrin! Corriiiiin!” She screamed out her son’s name while her pussy began to squeeze him, clenching in a climax. Her come squirted out of her pussy, but that wasn’t the only liquid leaving her body. Somehow, the stimulation to her breasts was enough to make her lactate - with her milk squirting out of her nipples. One of them went off all over Corrin’s hands, while the other sent her tasty milk right into his mouth. The clenching of her pussy worked well on her son’s cock, and soon he was sending off a creampie directly into her pussy. Azura’s climax followed soon after, the songstress shooting her cum deep into Mikoto’s rectum.

As her climax wore off, Mikoto dragged herself down a little - freeing Corrin’s mouth from being crashed under his tits while his dick popped out of her pussy. Now, her mouth was directly lined up with his - and Mikoto went in for a kiss. Her lips squeezed against his so hard, Corrin was almost overwhelemed by the passion she was showing - and only barely put up a fight with his tongue as Mikoto forced it into his open mouth. She could taste some of her breast milk inside it - but she didn’t care, and just energetically made out with her son. While Mikoto did that, Azura pulled out of her ass as well. Her body was feeling a bit shaky after her last climax, but her stamina-boosting song was still in effect - making her muscles responsive enough for what she was going to do. She shakily walked away, and picked up a few long pieces of rope - then returned to the bed where her lover was being kissed by his mother with a lot of force. Mikoto’s body was pretty drained after her powerful orgasm, meaning she had no strength to resist at all - making it so that Azura could do whatever she wanted. Grabbing both of Mikoto’s arms, she quickly pressed them together behind her back - and then tied them to one another. Now, Mikoto wouldn’t be able to put up a fight at all. Next, Azura put a harness around Mikoto’s waits and chest from behind. It was hard to get it on like that, but she still was able to do it - tying the whole thing together at the side once she did force it on. At that point, Mikoto was pretty curious, what was Azura doing. Was the girl into bondage? While the queen herself really wasn’t, she had no issue with letting her do as she pleased. In fact, once she was satisfied with the kisses she had shared with Corrin, she sprung back up - letting Azura fix the ropes properly. The blue-haired girl was thankful for the opportunity, making sure all the ropes were in right spots - like putting the ones that went in between Mikoto’s oversized breasts in place. Next, she also put some ropes underneath Mikoto’s shoulders - and once these were in place, Mikoto was completely tied up. Her legs could still move, but her arms were immobilized - and the harness of ropes around the woman’s chest and shoulders was ready to be put to use for the next part of their plan.

With that done, Azura got off and put another rope into a few pulleys that was on the ceiling near one of the room’s walls. With that done, she returned and fixed the rope to Mikoto’s ropes - all while the queen watched her actions attentively. While Azura did that, Corrin got up and went towards the other end of the rope. Then, putting his strength to use along with the pulleys they had, the prince lifted his mother off the bed. She swung around in the air for a moment, before coming to a stop near the wall below the final pulley. Then, Corrin put on the rope a bit harder - lifting his mother a bit higher up. Having her body weight be only supported by the ropes was a bit painful - Mikoto could feel the rope biting into her breasts and there was nothing she could do about it. Once the prince was satisfied with the height Mikoto was at, he tied the rope to the bed - making it so that Mikoto would stay there. Next, to Mikoto’s surprise, Corrin picked his sword up. It was the Yato, the sword in its Omega form - a huge, orange blade with chainsaw-like teeth sliding rapidly along the edges. But… What was the sword for? They were safe in this room, after all?

“There’s something you’ve missed, mother.” Corrin spoke out while approaching Mikoto. “There’s more to the freedom here than just people happily having sex together without a care.” He lifted the sword, and it was as if the whole blade was set aflame. “We also kill others for our pleasure here.” He finished while delivering a swing towards a shocked Mikoto. This couldn’t be happening. Her own son… Was going to kill her? Now? Mikoto closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see it happen. Instead, she just asked: “W-why? Corrin, why?” The loud clank of metal crashing against stone made her open her eyes - and look below her. Corrin was standing directly next to her, his sword stuck in the wall just below her. Was he just trying to scare her here? Relied filled Mikoto for a moment. Yes, he was just messing with her now. “Because your body is mesmerizing, lady Mikoto. And because it’s fun.” Azura’s beautiful voice replied to her from a distance - and Mikoto’s gaze moved to her instead. To the queen’s horror, the songstress was now at the bed - and was untying the knot Corrin had made there moments before. Mikoto struggled in her bonds, but there was nothing she could do to break out - and so, her niece finished that without any issues. Suddenly, Mikoto found herself going down again - right towards the very sharp blade below. “What do you mean? Why? Weren’t I a good mother for you all these years?” Mikoto screamed at the songstress who just smiled at her cruelly and proceeded to lower her onto the blade. Mikoto spread her legs to avoid them being cut, but it still brushed against the skin of her thighs, making her scream in pain. Just a little bit lower, and then… The sharp teeth of the Yato began to rip through Mikoto’s body.

The queen’s cunt was violently torn apart by the chainsaw-like sword, pieces of her skin and flesh spraying all over Corrin’s nude form as the prince stood right next to his mother. Mikoto began to throw around in the ropes while screaming her throat off, but it was not going to help her at all - and she proceeded down and further onto the sword. As more of her vagina was violently split by her son’s sword, Corrin’s semen was forced out of it as well - mixing in with her blood and flesh that were being cut apart. “Corrin! Corrin! Please, stop this!” Mikoto called out to her son, but he didn’t reply - instead, she only watched him slowly go hard again as her womb was cut in two. In the distance, Azura was holding on to the rope with one hand, while the other one was working on her cock. It was already up again - the magic coursing through her body let her get hard easily if she just put her mind to it even without a song. And so, she jerked herself off happily while listening to Mikoto’s screams… And yet, as her aunt began to talk to her again, she couldn’t help but start feeling guilty. She was their mother, after all… “Corrin? Can you take over, my love?” She called out to her partner, and Corrin turned towards her again. “Sure!” He replied, and quickly walked to switch places with her. As Azura handed him the rope, for a moment neither of them was holding it - and in that instant Mikoto dropped a bit further down, the cut going up to her guts. With the spiked rotating as quick as they were, they just ripped through Mikoto’s intestines, with parts of their length wrapping themselves around the sword as the rest was turned into a bloody mash. The parts further away from the cut began to fall out as the blade went past them, with Mikoto’s guts hanging down below her and swinging between her legs.

As Corrin took over holding the rope, Azura began to dance. She still had one hand on her cock - it felt too good jerking off to Mikoto’s screams and the spectacle unfolding before her eyes to stop now. In no way did that lessen the grace with which she floated through the small space of her and Corrin’s room, the Vallite girl spinning her magic right in front of Mikoto. She sung another song - one filled with powerful magic. She wasn’t trying to ease Mikoto’s pain, or help her in any way - she was just trying to let her understand. And her voice, strengthened by her magic, was able to convey her emotions properly to Mikoto. The woman was moved to tears as she finally understood. They’ve chosen her precisely because of how important she was to them - and they didn’t want anyone else to take them away from her. They still loved her, it was just that their love manifested itself in this way… Azura finished her song, and stopped, cum squirting out of her dick as the discharge of magic left her body along with another climax. As Mikoto watched the ropes of semen leave Azura’s cock, her screams for help stopped. This was their choice… And there wasn’t anyone else she’d rather die for. Even if it hurt, at least her children would enjoy this. With that conclusion, Mikoto accepted her fate - and just smiled at both Azura and Corrin as the sword ripped further through her insides. 

Corrin proceeded to lower Mikoto all the way until the sword cut past her ribcage and through the hole between her clavicles. He let it stop at just below the base of his mother’s neck. Going up, the sword had not cut through Mikoto’s heart, and so the woman was still alive - but just barely. She had lost so much blood that she wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. Azura just watched the queen be cut in two while letting her dick recover, deciding not to use her magic again after the last dance-fueled orgasm. Staying like that, she was clearly giving him the signal that he was to carry out the final blow this time. Corrin was more than happy about it - it was his mother, after all. Tying the rope back so that Mikoto wouldn’t suddenly drop again - the ropes around her chest had been cut through, but the backup ones near her shoulders still kept her hanging - the prince approached his mother’s cut open body. Then, he grabbed the handle of the Yato, and pulled his sword out of the wall. “Corrin… Azura… I love you both…” Mikoto spoke out to them, very much aware that those would be her final words. “I love you too, mother.” Corrin replied while swinging his sword from the side - cleanly taking his mother’s head with one slice. Without the head to hold them together, the two halves of her body slumped down, completely separated. However, Corrin grabbed her head, and guided it towards his member. The last thing Mikoto felt before fading away was her son’s cock making its way into the back of her throat, entering her head through the stump in her neck.

Once he had worked his dick into his mother’s neck, Corrin returned to Azura - whose dick was just ready for the moment too. She forced her cock into Mikoto’s open mouth, and then pushed it as deep in as she could - with her dick ending up against Corrin’s. Then, the two lowers proceeded to move the head forward and backwards on their cocks - using Mikoto’s head as an onahole that the two of them could fuck at the same time. Utilizing Mikoto’s head in that way, the two lovers both came inside it - Mikoto’s mouth flooded with cum of them both before they pulled out. Letting go of Mikoto’s head, Corrin and Azura both let it drop to the ground - Mikoto’s purpose as a fucktoy for them both fulfilled. The two halves of her body would be thrown away later, while the head stayed with them for a bit longer as an sex toy.


End file.
